Tile Watching
by turtlechick
Summary: AU. One-shot. Shikatema. "Well, that one is shaped like your head." "But it looks like a pineapple." "Exactly."


_This little oneshot was originally going in a completly different direction.  
But after writing it, I decided to change it up.  
Anyway, I hope you like it!!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto._

**

* * *

**

Tile Watching

By: turtlechick

The engine made a strange noise as I pulled into place on the street in front of my destination, the Nara household. I should get that checked out, when I've got the chance, although I guess I should be grateful that old thing still runs. That piece of junk is all I've got. I let out a sigh as I banged the hood before I walked up the small concrete path leading to the front door. The house was small, but perfect for their tiny family. The garden was always kept up, and the hedges always trimmed to perfection.

I made it to the top step and gave the door a small knock. I smiled as soon as I saw the person on the other side of the door frame, Yoshino. Her dark brown hair was pulled back, just like always. She never really cared what she looked like, her hair was always messy, but she always seemed to pull it off no matter where she was, or who she was with. I had always thought she was the epitome of a working woman. Yoshino had a tough exterior, but I knew she was soft on the inside, especially when it came to the men in her life. I knew when I was grown and married, I wanted to be exactly like her.

"Temari." Her face brightened up with a smile as soon as she saw me, then her attention went back inside. "Shikaku." She snapped to her husband. She opened the door and ushered me in. "Look who we have as a guest." I don't know why they always made such a big deal when I came over, I was there practically everyday.

Shikaku had been asleep on the couch. He mumbled a bit, probably cursing, knowing him. He saw me out of the corner of his eye and waved in my direction. Shikaku looked a lot tougher than he actually was. He had gathered a lot of scars over the years, so most people were afraid of him. It was only when you really got to know him, that you figured out he was just a couch potato.

"Shikamaru and Chouji are downstairs dear." She said wiping her hands off on her white apron, tied around her waist.

"Thanks Yoshino." I said making my way down the stairs.

I loved their basement, it always felt so relaxed. It was tidy, but never perfect. I could remember when Shikamaru was just a kid and this basement was he and his dad's big project. They had spent a long time making it just right.

"Temari!" Before I knew it I was swept up in a big hug, being lifted completely off the ground. I knew exactly who it was without even having to look, because the hug was so… squishy.

"Hey Chouji." I said as soon as I had been released from his iron grip. I scanned around the room, looking for the other people that were supposed to be there. But apart from Chouji and Shikamaru, who actually lived here, there was no one else. Shikamaru was asleep on the couch, like father like son I guess.

"When's band practice supposed to start?" Chouji and Shikamaru were in a band along with two more of our friends. Their small band was smalltime, of course, but everyone who heard them really seemed to like them.

"Well I can't get a hold of either Neji or Naruto, but I know they know we have practice. I can expect this from Naruto, but Neji? Mr. Always on time for everything?"

"Yeah, that's true." I laughed, and it was then that I remembered that there was another person in the room. I walked over to the couch where he was sleep. I sat down on top of him. "What? I don't even get a, hi?" I said.

Shikamaru let out a moan. "Hi," he muttered.

I kept myself positioned on top of Shikamaru and turned back to Chouji. "So when is your guy's next gig?"

"Well Neji booked us for another show at the coffee house, but other than that nothing." Just then, Chouji's phone rang.

"Hello?" He answered and then let out a sigh. "Again? Oh, ok. Yeah, that sounds good. See you later Neji." Chouji hung up the phone and let out yet another sigh. "Well Naruto's got detention."

"Again?" Shikamaru and I said at the same time.

"What about Neji?" I asked.

"He had some family thing." He replied.

"So, no band practice, I'm guessing?" I asked aloud.

"Guess not. We can't really practice without a singer or a lead guitarist." Chouji answered. "Well guys I have to go, my mom said to be home when practice was over, but seeing as is there is none, I should probably go now."

"Bye Chouji." I said, waving to him as he walked up the stairs. Chouji said he would call Shikamaru later, and then he was gone.

As soon as Chouji left, it got quiet. Sure, I was over and Shikamaru's house almost everyday, but usually, there were other people around. We were rarely alone. I guess we didn't have much to talk about. That was pretty sad, he was one of my best friends and I couldn't even start a conversation with him.

"Would you mind getting off of me?" He said. I had almost forgot that I was still sitting on top of him as he lay on top of the couch. I swiftly moved myself down farther until I was sitting just on the cushion of the old beat up couch. I grabbed the remote off of the coffee table in front of us and flipped the TV on.

There wasn't much on; a few reality shows here, a couple game shows there, nothing that truly piqued my interest. I peeked over at Shikamaru, at first glance he looked to be asleep again, but after another look, I could tell his eyes were open. He was staring at something.

"Shikamaru, what on earth are you looking at?"

"Ceiling tiles." At first I laughed, was he really that bored? "That one, is shaped like Australia." He pointed up, to me it looked like nowhere in particular, just a lone arm up in the air. "And that one, a fish."

I wanted to see first hand, what Shikamaru was talking about, so I got down on the brown shaggy carpet and lay down next to the couch, so that I was parallel with him.

"See?" He pointed once again. I guess I hadn't ever taken a good look at the ceiling down here. The plaster on the tiles were old and peeling, which made tons of shapes. Just like Shikamaru had said, there were two spots that looked exactly like Australia and a fish.

"Oh, that one looks like a flower." I pointed to a spot on the far corner.

We spent hours finding different shapes on that gross ceiling, but I'll admit, it was fun. Leave it to a lazy bum like him to actually find something entertaining to do.

"Well, that one is shaped like your head."

"But it looks like a Pineapple."

"Exactly." I burst out laughing, but he didn't seem so amused.

"Does my head really look like a pineapple?" He asked seriously.

I giggled again. "Yeah, sort of." I think I hurt his feelings, so I tried to make up for it. "But, it looks like a nice pineapple."

"Temari, most pineapples look the same." I laughed again. "Ok, well that one looks like your butt." I followed his finger to a huge blob of plaster that hadn't really started to chip off yet.

"Shikamaru, are you saying my butt is big?"

"Yeah, I am, but don't worry Temari it's a nice butt."

* * *

_I didn't really know how to end it,  
but I hope that worked. :)  
Thanks for reading!!_

_Please review and even if you don't, check out some of my other stories. XD_

_turtlechick...out_


End file.
